


Size Doesn't Matter

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Sam and Gabriel go on their first vacation as a couple and, while Gabe thinks their shower is too small, they have some fun times in their hotel room bathroom anyway.





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from vacation and the shower in my hotel room inspired this fic. I was taking a shower on the first morning of my trip and realized that someone tall - say, 6′4″ or so - would totally be able to see in if they were standing in the right spot and, thus, this was born.

It was their first vacation together and, when they had opted for an upgraded room, Gabriel had hoped that it would mean a bigger, fancier bathroom with a good sized tub that he and Sam could share. However, when they entered their hotel room, he was dismayed to find that was not the case. Not only was there no bath tub at all, but the shower was a single person stall. Sure, it was decked out in glass and marble and had a rainfall shower head that was mounted high enough on the wall that Sam wouldn’t have to duck to wash his hair but there was no way Gabriel and his giant of a boyfriend were going to comfortably fit inside of that thing together. And, really, Gabriel thought, what was a romantic get away without shower sex?

Gabriel pouted as he stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the rest of their room. It was sleek and modern and, under other circumstances, he would have loved it but he was too hung up on the disappointing bathroom to really appreciate the finishings around the room. At least the king sized bed looked soft and inviting and big enough for them to have some real fun.

The couple unpacked and, after a long day of travel that had included a time zone change, Sam was yawning and Gabe felt his eyes drooping by the time they were done. Gabriel looked back at the bed as Sam sighed through yet another yawn and decided that a nap was in order. He watched Sam hang the last of his shirts in their closet and then tugged him over to the bed, cuddling into his side before quickly falling asleep.

Gabriel had a very good dream about Sam in the bathroom he had hoped to find in the room and when he woke from his nap, he was hard. He quickly checked the time and decided he would take care of it himself in order to let Sam sleep a little longer. They had dinner reservations in a little over an hour so Gabe needed a shower, anyway. He grumbled to himself about the small shower as he turned the water on and stepped in. He had to concede that it really was a nice shower despite its shortcomings in the size department and, if he had been on this trip alone, he would have loved it. But he wasn’t alone. The most handsome man in the world was sleeping mere feet away.

It was with that thought that Gabriel opened up Sam’s shampoo bottle, letting the smell fill the steamy bathroom while he quickly washed. Once he was clean, he inhaled deeply and took himself into his hand. He circled his hand around his cock and moved with long, teasing strokes. Gabriel imagined it was Sam’s hand around him, working him up and, despite his best efforts to keep quiet, a moan slipped out. He gradually picked up speed, soft gasps and whimpers falling from his lips and, before he knew it, he was on the edge of his orgasm. Gabriel pulled back, drawing out his oncoming pleasure and reverting to slow, teasing touches once again. 

He was lost in his own world until he heard a muffled “fuck.”

Gabriel’s eyes shot open and he looked toward the bathroom, through the shower’s glass door, only to find the space empty. He turned in the other direction and noticed for the first time that one of the walls of the shower opened into their room. The glass was frosted most of the way up, obscuring his view and protecting the modesty of whoever was bathing but, near the top, it was clear. Gabriel couldn’t see out into the room but Sam was tall enough to see into the shower when he stood beside the glass wall and he was currently taking advantage of that fact. Gabriel had to stop stroking himself completely at the realization that Sam was watching him pleasure himself. He squeezed the base of his cock, staving off his impending orgasm, and decided to give his boyfriend a show.

Gabriel poured some of Sam’s soap into his hand, inhaling deeply and relishing in the familiar scent. He ran his free hand down his torso and stopped to play with his nipples for a moment. No longer feeling the need to be quiet, Gabriel let out a wanton moan as he pinched and pulled at one of his sensitive nipples. His other hand dipped lower, using the soap as a lubricant while he began to stroke his cock again. Sam’s name slipped from his lips and he heard his boyfriend’s muffled groan from the other side of the glass wall. Gabriel dropped the hand that had been playing with his nipples to his soap slick cock while his soapy hand traveled to his balls. He fondled himself for a moment, gasping and moaning at the sensations he was creating, before continuing on to his ass. 

Gabriel turned his back on his watching boyfriend and circled one of his soapy fingers around his opening before slowly beginning to finger himself. He purposely avoided his prostate at first, wanting to draw this out for Sam and for himself, but as he continued stroking his cock and added a second finger to his ass, his self control began to slip. The sounds Sam was making as he fisted his own erection only spurred Gabriel on towards his orgasm. 

Gabriel turned back toward the window with three fingers deep in his own ass, ramming them against his prostate with every stroke. He wanted Sam to see his face when he came but his boyfriend was no longer there. Gabriel’s fingers fell from his hole in confusion, just in time for the shower door to open.

Gabriel found himself pushed up against the glass wall as Sam crowded into the shower stall with him. Sam pulled Gabriel’s hand off of his cock and pressed both of his boyfriend’s palms against the glass as he rutted against his ass. Once Sam had Gabe where he wanted him, he lined himself up with his boyfriend’s entrance and pushed into his soapy hole in one smooth motion. Gabriel wasn’t sure when Sam had lubed up his cock but he was glad he had decided to do so and join him. The shower really wasn’t big enough for the pair of them but with Gabriel pressed up flush against the cool glass wall, Sam had plenty of room to snap his hips, filling Gabriel with each thrust and dragging his thick cock across his boyfriend’s prostate.

Gabriel was writing and whimpering as Sam pounded into him. He pressed back, meeting Sam thrust for thrust and hoping to find some friction against his erection though, between the coating of soap and the slick glass of the wall, there was little to be found.

Sam was growling dirty talk and obscenities into Gabriel’s ear, praising his boyfriend for the show he had put on. He wound an arm around Gabriel’s hips and wrapped his hand around his erection. Gabriel moaned Sam’s name long and low as he fucked his boyfriend’s fist. Each thrust forward into Sam’s strong hand was followed by a push back onto his gorgeous cock and Gabriel was lost and nearly overwhelmed by the sensations. He had nearly come twice already before Sam had crowded into the shower stall with him and he was once again teetering on the edge of oblivion. Sam’s mouth descended to Gabriel’s neck, his teeth scraping across a sensitive spot before he sucked a mark onto his lover’s skin.

It was more than enough and Gabriel shouted and moaned through his release, his brain well beyond coherent thought at this point. He vaguely made out Sam’s pants and moaned words as he felt his boyfriend fill him. His legs felt like jelly and he was grateful when Sam supported him, pressing his own back into the marble wall across from the shower head so that the water rinsed the evidence of their activities from Gabriel’s torso. Sam was still buried deep inside of him and the movement caused his softening cock to brush against his prostate. Gabriel whimpered and squirmed, his body over sensitive after his powerful orgasm. The movement only served to bump Sam against the gland again and Sam chuckled quietly at the noise Gabriel made. He laughed again at his boyfriend’s whine when he slipped his cock out of his body.

Sam turned Gabriel around, holding him to his chest as he gently cleaned him up, glad to find that the hotel had a seemingly endless supply of hot water. Gabriel nuzzled into Sam’s chest while this was happening, pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach. Gabriel was coming back to himself and he allowed Sam to maneuver him out of the shower and towel him off. He flashed a sexy smile and cocked an eyebrow when Sam’s towel covered hands reached his groin. Sam finished up and sent Gabriel back into the room, smacking his ass for good measure before he shut and locked the bathroom door.

Gabriel scurried around to the glass wall in time to see Sam’s silhouette step into the shower through the frosted glass. Gabriel’s excitement dwindled when he realized that he was too short to watch Sam and he turned to get dressed for dinner mumbling to himself about stupid, tall, sexy, sasquatch, boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. If you like it, leave a comment or a kudo!


End file.
